Timeline
2019 * January ** The_Internet thinks about creating the Carrot Country * February ** The Discord Server is created ** 8th *** The Server Name Elimination Tournament begins ** 10th *** The winner is Carrot Country with Vegetable World in second ** Server is created *** The server is laggy at first *** Players rubberband every few seconds ** A while later, the server is transferred to a different host *** Performance is several times better ** The first moderators are announced: *** Nyaaku *** ninjabob ** The first helper is welcomed: *** Xsplosion ** Server Rules are written * March ** 1st *** Damusagi (Glenn) becomes Helper ** 8th *** GeraldsGym (Oliver) becomes Helper ** The test server (nicknamed The Waiting Room) becomes private ** The_Internet sets up some final preparations for server opening * April ** 16th *** Ember City (Town) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** Fire Nation (Nation) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** Gulag (Town) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** USSR (Nation) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** Northern Water Tribe (Town) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** Northern Water Tribe (Nation) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** Cool Boys Team (Town) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord ** 17th *** Roseville (Nation) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord *** Gardenia (Town) is founded in the Carrot Country Discord * May ** 12th *** Ember City (Town) changed to Boiling Rock ** 21st *** The First Carrot Server UHC is tested ** 25th *** The First Carrot Server Sky Wars is tested * June ** 1st *** The Carrot Country 1.14.2 Survival Server Opens *** The Carrot Country UHC Server Opens *** The Carrot Country 1.14.2 Survival Server Shuts Down *** The Carrot Country Survival Server re-opens as 1.13.2 *** The Carrot Valley Discord Group defeats the Ender Dragon as the 1st Nation to do so ** 3rd *** The Town of Carrot Valley is founded in the Carrot Country Survival server *** The First Northern Exile begins ** 4th *** The Town of Boiling Rock is founded in the Carrot Country Survival server *** The First Crusade takes place ** 5th *** The Town of USSR is founded in the Carrot Country Survival Server *** The whole server slept together for the first time *** An alliance, unofficially known as the Warsaw Pact, has been founded between the Fire Nation, Carrot Valley, and the USSR ** 6th *** The Fire Nation Discord Group defeats the Ender Dragon as the 2nd Nation to do so ** 8th *** The USSR defeats the Ender Dragon as the 3rd Nation to do so *** The Town of Pacific Northwest is founded in the Carrot Country Survival Server ** 10th *** The Town of Northern Water Tribe is founded in the Carrot Country Survival Server ** 11th *** The Town of Wood_Rocket is founded in the Carrot Country Survival Server ** 13th *** qiley and Aeroa kills the first Giant in the Carrot Country Survival Server ** 14th *** ninjabob attacks Fire Nation (ninjabob feud) ** 17th *** The Town of East_India_Company is founded in the Carrot Country Survival Server *** 18th **** DrewTubeDude completes the first Parkour Course (Cathedral) in the Carrot Country Main Lobby **** A PvP Tournament is being proposed - idea suggested by Ashcatsum *** 28th **** The First Carrot Server PvP is tested * July ** 15th *** The Carrot Country Creative World opens *** Grass in End * August ** 2nd *** Carrot Combat Clash Begins - Week 1 ** 4th *** Damusagi defeats ninjabob ** 8th *** Fire Nation invades the Northern Water Tribe (Siege of the North) ** 10th *** ECRamos finds Northern Water Tribe and gets stuck inside the redstone wiring of their piston door whilst attempting to use a chorus fruit to enter the base. He had to be released by Rice_Trap. ** 12th *** Battle of the Grotto ** 13th *** Carrot Combat Clash Week 2 ** 14th *** The Second Northern Exile Begins ** 15th *** The town of Northern Water Tribe is re-established ** 19th *** The End becomes a designated Neutral Zone